This application claims the priority of 198 35 148.8-16, filed Aug. 4, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a baby diaper-changing pad which is suitable for use in a passenger automobile having at least two rows of seats.
When traveling with little children in a motor vehicle, a situation occasionally arises that the child must have its diaper changed and there is no space available for the purpose except in the motor vehicle. The easiest thing is then to do the changing on one of the back seats of the motor vehicle, depositing the child on the bench of the particular back seat. It is desirable to place a kerchief or the like under the baby to protect the bench surface against soiling.
Moreover it is possible to carry in the vehicle a diaper changing pad which is provided for use in the home on a changing table, and then lay it on the seat to protect the latter. Such a changing pad, however, is relatively bulky and also is not designed to fit the dimensions of the back seat of a motor vehicle, so that a diaper changing pad, used as it was not originally intended to be used, is especially unable to assure secure lateral support for the baby.
DE 44 01 558 A1 discloses a carrier for a vehicle which is closed by a covering when in the transport mode. To open the carrier the covering can be turned up about a hinge to a use position in which the inside of the covering can then be used, especially as a diaper-changing pad.
DE 196 40 950 A1 shows a mat for the rear seat area of motor vehicles for carrying dogs. In the area of the perimeter of the mat fastening, means are disposed to permit the mat to be fastened loosely hanging from fixed parts of the car. For this purpose attaching belts or the like, to make the connection between the blanket and the particular car-fixed part. The fastening devices have at least in part a swivel part and a holding part turning on the latter substantially in the plane of the mat or a plane parallel thereto to the frame of the belt.
DE Gebrauchsmuster 72 22 332 describes a device for bridging the foot space between the front and back seats in a passenger motor car, which serves as a child's couch. A mat-shaped, non-rigid platform is provided along opposite margins with fastening apparatus for attaching the platform on one side to the rear seats of the passenger motor vehicle and on the other side to the backs of the front seats of the passenger motor vehicle.